1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a color compensation apparatus, a color compensation method, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a color compensation apparatus capable of compensating an input image using a color scheme proposed by an expert, a color compensation method, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user prepares a color document, he or she may not satisfy the printed document due to lack in experience in matching or arranging colors. For example, if a user selects colors of a background image and text in a document and then prints the document on paper, he or she is often disappointed in the printed document because the colors of the document are not harmonious. Therefore, there is a need for technologies to compensate colors of a document based on a color scheme or coloration proposed by an expert prior to printing the document in order to increase user's satisfaction with the printed document.